


[Op. 37b The Seasons] Song of the Lark: March

by Wildrose27



Series: [Op. 37b The Seasons] [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, March, Op. 37b The Seasons, Song of the Lark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildrose27/pseuds/Wildrose27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>复活节的时间每年不固定，这里就用了今年的时间所以是三月底，明年好像就是四月啦。<br/>复活节的传统活动是彩蛋和游行，跟火鸡没什么关系，吃火鸡的是感恩节，我只是…不知道该让他们吃啥~\(≧▽≦)/~<br/>一开始这章不想写肉的！。。然而中间以为自己会写车震怎么突然就又变成了野战我也不知道。。。还爆了字数嗷。。。<br/>本来想停在小队长看到有云雀旁观的地方就回去看星星的，可是狼叔不肯我也没有办法。<br/>Anyway, 车震也许之后会再写吧。</p></blockquote>





	[Op. 37b The Seasons] Song of the Lark: March

食物的香味钻进Logan的鼻腔，刺激着他的味觉细胞，一路牵拉他的嗅神经，叫醒了他的大脑。他的鼻翼翕动着，分辨出烤香肠的诱人香味，还有吸满油的炒鸡蛋的味道，被烤得刚刚好的带着一丝焦味和满溢的麦香味的吐司，还有浓浓的浓浓的咖啡的醇香，他一下子睁开眼睛坐了起来。

Scott只用一只手托着托盘，另一只手正紧紧握着门把手尽量不发出任何声音。听到床上传来的动静，Scott转过身来，“吵醒你了？”Logan摇摇头，朝着托盘抬了抬下巴。看着他头上因为睡觉而变得像杂草堆一样的头发，Scott不禁笑出了声，“呵，忘了你的狗鼻子。”Logan皱了皱眉头，抗议道，“是狼！”

把托盘带到Logan的床头柜放下，Scott顺势在他床边坐下，“吃点早饭？”

Logan昨天中午出任务回来，在教室门口拉着Scott索要了一个归家的亲吻以后回到房间里倒头就睡。

虽然餐盘边摆放着刀叉，但饥肠辘辘的老狼明显不打算在自己房间里还遵守着该死的餐桌礼仪（虽然平常Scott都强烈要求他）。看着他狼吞虎咽Scott伸出手抓了抓他的头发，试图将它们理顺一点。“你最近怎么突然接这么多任务？”

Logan就着红茶将满满一口食物咽了下去，“马上就到复活节了。”

复活节对于Scott来说意味着更多的忙碌，不用上课就代表了可以出更多外勤，并且要为孩子们准备好复活节的游戏、彩蛋和惊喜。“我跟教授申请了，”Logan又灌了一大口红茶，“我多出了几个任务，还做了采购，换你复活节两天假期。”

这倒是Scott所没有想到的。“所以你这段时间才这么忙？”他克制不住的笑起来，又露出那两颗小虎牙，让惹得Logan拿手背蹭了蹭自己油腻腻的嘴唇就忍不住凑上前去含住Scott的唇瓣。“所以，我们有整整一个周末的时间不用面对那些小屁孩们。”

Scott把头往后撤一些将自己从这个吻里短暂脱离出来，“谢谢你，Logan。”

 

把烤鸡腌好，在地图上圈好藏彩蛋的地方，设计好校园游戏的路线，Scott事无巨细地将能准备的一切都准备好，列在to-do-list上，一条一条核对以防遗漏，然后交给Jean，“明天组织大家一起画彩蛋，然后趁晚上藏好，千万别忘了画。还有……”

Jean接过单子，拍了拍Scott的肩膀，“别担心，Scott，我们能搞定的，好么？”美丽的红发女郎露出让人放心的微笑，“去休息一下吧，你的确需要休息一下了。”Warren也在后面抖抖翅膀表示同意。

她朝不远处一会抓抓头发一会跺跺脚等得不耐烦了的Logan招了招手，指了指Scott示意他把他的小队长带走。早就等得有些急躁的Logan快步走来，朝Jean点点头，拉上小队长的手就往车库走去。

Logan本来想坐黑鸟，但Scott觉得这样太浪费资源了，Logan又想骑小美人，但Scott又觉得载两个人（尤其是金刚狼的体重）跑这么远对小美人来说太伤了。于是他们采取了最通常最普遍的最无聊的方式——开车。好吧，Logan妥协地想，也许可以来次车震。

 

Scott义正严辞地拒绝了一停车就越过变速杆扑过来亲吻甚至撩开他上衣的老狼，从后座上拿起一个保温包，里面低温放着Scott抹好调料待烤的一只小火鸡。

“这就是你说的你印象中的完美小屋嘛，Logan？”Scott看着面前隐藏在长得快跟人一样高的杂草里摇摇欲坠的小木屋，要不是勉强能看出曾经精致的结构，他简直要怀疑Logan记错了位置。“你上一次来这里是什么时候，一百年前？”

“30年，give or take.”完全没有考虑过几十年的无人照料对于一座偏僻的小屋子意味着什么的Logan显然也没想到他眼前会是这样的景象。

推开咯吱作响的大门，Scott小心地撩开像帘子一样的蜘蛛网，无可避免地扬起了灰尘，让身后的Logan没忍住打了一个大大的喷嚏。看了看里面更深处的蜘蛛网和灰，Scott把手里的小火鸡交到Logan手上，“外面等我，我看看就出来。”Logan本来想说我怎么能放你一个人在这个黑漆漆的房子里，但是另一个涌上来的喷嚏把这段话挤了回去，他乖乖地接过保温包退回了门外。

Scott小心翼翼地检查着里面的房间。外面的天气感觉还不错，没有要下雨的样子，Logan肯定带了打火机，也许待会可以生一堆火。他在厨房抽屉里发现了几截蜡烛，推着护目镜调到最小擦过蜡烛头，虽然损失了小半截蜡烛但至少他有光了。刀架里有一柄菜刀，居然没有生锈，金刚狼的家里有把菜刀这个想法让他有些忍俊不禁。橱柜里的瓷盘和餐具也都还可以用。

推开一间看似主卧的房门，虽然烛光微弱，但他敏锐地发现床头的爪痕。Logan存在过的痕迹让阴冷的房间突然变得有些温暖起来，他走过去伸出三根手指顺着抓出来的痕迹轻轻滑下，厚厚的灰尘停积在皮手套上，木板上出现了明显的擦过的印记，和金刚狼的爪印重叠着。就好像他的手，跨越时间的洪流，覆在了他所爱的人手上。

Logan在门外等了大约一刻钟，就看到Scott举着蜡烛抱着储物间里幸运发现的帆布小帐篷还拎着一个脏兮兮的桶走了出来，头发上还落着蜘蛛网。“你对这附近熟，我们去哪里搭个帐篷？”

 

受指挥去捡柴火的Logan扛着一把大大小小的干树枝回到小溪边时，Scott已经把帐篷的骨架支好，正蹲在角落里把桩子上的绳子绑紧。

“嘿，Scott，点个火。”Scott没起身，扶着护目镜侧身一瞄，一道镭射光轰向柴堆。柴堆中心顷刻成灰，残焰在周围烧着。“再去捡点柴，这样不够。”Logan听话地转身往树林里走去。

再回来的时候，Logan看到Scott背对着他站在溪边，双手抱胸，一副严肃的样子。他静悄悄地靠近过去，双手环住小队长的腰靠上前去，侧头越过他的肩膀看到小溪不远处飘着几条中间穿了孔的无力挣扎的鱼。

Scott想用镭射抓鱼？这个想法一蹦出来，Logan就忍不住扑哧一声笑出来。

抓鱼不成还被蠢狼嘲讽了，小队长皱着眉侧身一拉，把毫无防备的Logan推进了小溪里。“不抓到十条鱼不要上来！”

Scott回到篝火边，拿了根粗树枝戳了戳柴堆，在下面腾出点空隙来加大空气的流通，火苗就噌噌的冒起来。烤箱是没有了的，他削尖了一根树枝把小火鸡插上，架在火上烤了起来。Logan卷着裤脚站在小溪里伸着爪子候着鱼，一扎一个准。清脆悦耳的鸟鸣声组成了一首清悦的曲子，显得如此轻松而愉悦。

没一会儿，Logan就带着两只戳满了鱼像烤串一样的爪子朝火堆走来，把鱼都扔进Scott已经洗干净装满水的桶里，在Scott身边坐下。一只花褐色白肚皮的小鸟扑簌着翅膀浮停在了他们附近的空中，“啾啾”叫了两声，又拍拍翅膀唱着歌儿飞走了，仿佛只是来炫耀自己的悬停技巧。

“好多麻雀。”Logan抱怨道，此起彼伏的鸟鸣声吵得他有些头大。

“是云雀，Logan。掠过蔚蓝天心的一片烈火的青云*。马上就4月了，是它们交配的季节了，这是求偶的歌声。”

“你知不知道你这是在引诱我。”Logan凑近Scott，在他的颈边嗅着，这令人安心的味道怎样都闻不够。

Scott伸出两根手指在Logan的额头上一戳，“别闹，先吃东西。”

“为什么要吃火鸡，我现在只想吃你。云雀都在帮我求偶了。”

“你又不是鸟，Logan。云雀才没有在帮你。”

“有！你看，刚才那只都飞到我们面前了！”

不想理睬又开始采取无理取闹战术的男朋友，Scott又开始专心地转着火鸡，均匀地加热。知道不能影响小队长做事情不然会被轰飞这条铁则的Logan乖乖地没有缠着Scott讨论吃什么的问题，他躺了下来，枕在Scott的大腿上，目不转睛地看着Scott薄薄的嘴唇和瘦削的下巴，笑着想他的小队长就是怎么看都最好看。

两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着为什么以前Logan会有这么一个木屋，等Scott把小火鸡烤好，Logan坐了起来帮Scott拿过一旁放着的已经洗净的瓷盘。两个人一起坐在小溪边，脱掉鞋子挽起裤腿，任由冰凉的溪水从脚趾缝中穿过，享用一个皮被烤得酥酥的带点焦而内里却白白嫩嫩的小火鸡。

 

用过一个迟迟的午餐以后，他们花了点时间在树林里寻找可以吃的果子，因为小队长坚持要在吃肉之余补充维生素。Logan总是克制不住地将Scott压在树干上亲吻，有时是Scott拽着Logan的衣领将自己送上去，

Logan扣着Scott的左手五指将他的左臂抬过头顶，将他整个人压在树上。Scott虽然有着过人的战斗技巧，但在力量方面却着实敌不过这匹体内带着金属骨架的狼。他的体型相对于他的运动量也显得过于清瘦，让Logan总是轻易地在他们两人的胶着中占据上风。

压倒X战警的战斗队长。这个想法总能在Logan的欲火上又浇一壶油。

被压在树上接受Logan撕咬般的激烈亲吻让Scott的呼吸都乱了，趁着Logan忙碌于解开自己的衬衫扣子的空当喘息着。Logan一只手流连在Scott柔韧的胸腹肌上，另一只手拉开他的裤子拉链，从Scott的后腰探进去，揉捏挺翘的臀瓣，将裤子退到大腿根以下。

在Logan隔着底裤轻吻上Scott的勃起，Scott浑身颤了一颤，在Logan拉开底裤温柔地将他的硬挺含进口中吞吐时，他难耐地将手指伸进Logan的发间，甚至分不清自己是想将他拉开还是更深地压下去。

Logan明显感受着Scott的身体在他的手掌下颤抖，他真是爱极了Scott总是如此敏感的身体，诚实地反映给他告诉他自己有多快乐。背后粗糙的树皮让Scott硌得有些难受，但Logan湿热的口腔包裹着他，让他无暇顾及其他。

Scott在Logan深深吞入给他两次深喉之后，在喉咙口肌肉收缩刺激下，释放了自己，然后在Logan起身吻上他的时候在对方口中尝到了自己的味道，羞赧让他的脸迅速地红了个透。

Logan扶着Scott的腰一把将他举起来，Scott顺从地用双腿缠住Logan的腰。将手指探进Scott的口腔夹住他的舌头濡湿，Logan先一根手指慢慢放进Scott的后穴，感受高热的甬道收缩着裹住他的手指。

高潮余韵中的Scott看到一只小小的云雀悬停在Logan的身后，面朝着他们“啾啾”叫着，让他瞬间产生一种被观看的巨大羞耻感，“停下！Logan，唔…停下！”

莫名其妙的Logan当然并不打算听话，开玩笑都到这一步了就算天塌下来他也停不下来啊，他一下子增加了两根手指按压着Scott的敏感处，在感觉扩张的差不多的时候换上他早已硬如钢铁的巨大，直挺挺地顶了进去，“哦，Scotty，baby，你真棒！”

背后和树皮的摩擦让Scott感到一丝疼痛，他本能地向前倾靠一些，却发现因重力的缘故自己仿佛要滑下去，Logan的顶弄让他双腿发软，觉得要掉下去的危机感又让他不得不用双腿紧紧盘着Logan的腰。眼看着天色越来越暗，Scott不得不出声提醒，“我们…啊…还得回去…Logan…节、节制点…”

“看来我还不够努力，”Logan坏心地压着敏感点旋转，“你还这么有兴致观察太阳。”他拉着Scott的手环住自己的脖子， “既然你这么怕黑，那我们就回去吧~”他双臂拖住Scott圆润的臀部，抱着他离开了后方的树干，朝帐篷的方向走去。

走动时的随着重力，Logan的硬挺仿佛插入到深不可及的地方，让Scott整个大脑都搅在了一起，他被快感逼得收缩着后穴，害得Logan都感觉自己膝盖一软，但他还是一步一步地朝着帐篷走去，没有停下的意思。

Scott的脑海中一片混沌，就像是从黑暗的洞穴中一下子进入光明的人一样，只有一片能将人刺瞎的光亮。过多的快感累积起来让他前方硬得发疼，他只能在Logan的腹部胡乱蹭着，希望纾解一下。被身上不停扭动的人刺激得几乎走不稳的Logan只能用一只手环住Scott的腰将他压在自己身上——感谢他的金属骨架和发达肌肉这并不困难——然后空出一只手套住Scott的勃起顺着迈步的节奏撸弄。

没几下之后，Scott就尖叫着缴械。高潮后紧缩的内壁让Logan实在没办法，他在心里暗骂一声，将Scott抵在旁边一根横倒在地的粗大树干上，用力地顶动胯骨，感受着Scott高潮中的颤动，将自己的白浊喷洒进他的体内。

总而言之，他们总算在天黑前回到了他们的帐篷，篝火也还在烧着。

在小溪里借着清洗的名义又来了一发的Logan异常满足地拖来刚才那根倒地的树干，拉着Scott半倚着横木坐在火边。他双手紧揽着Scott的腰，把Scott圈在他双腿之间，用自己的胸膛支撑着Scott的后背。Logan喜欢这个姿势，让他觉得他的Scott完完全全是属于他的。他们仰着头，看着乡间特别明亮繁多的星星。

Logan低头蹭了蹭Scott的脸侧，“Sorry, Scotty, I wanted this to be perfect. A nice vacation, a cozy cabin, you know, all those shit, not like this.”

Scott在Logan怀里侧过身来，捧住Logan的双颊，“It IS perfect, with you."

当Logan带着暴风般“你是我的”的气息低头席卷上那双温柔的嘴唇，I fucking am the happiest man in the whole damn world，他想。

 

星期一中午Scott进教室去上课前，Logan在教室门口拽住他，亲吻了一下他的额头，“从霓虹似的彩霞，也难降这样美的雨，能和随你出现降下的乐曲甘霖相比*。”

于是教室里的学生们有幸得到了一个一下午都露着小虎牙面带迷人微笑的Mr. Summers。

 

* 两句均出于：《致云雀》 雪莱 江枫（译）

**Author's Note:**

> 复活节的时间每年不固定，这里就用了今年的时间所以是三月底，明年好像就是四月啦。  
> 复活节的传统活动是彩蛋和游行，跟火鸡没什么关系，吃火鸡的是感恩节，我只是…不知道该让他们吃啥~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
> 一开始这章不想写肉的！。。然而中间以为自己会写车震怎么突然就又变成了野战我也不知道。。。还爆了字数嗷。。。  
> 本来想停在小队长看到有云雀旁观的地方就回去看星星的，可是狼叔不肯我也没有办法。  
> Anyway, 车震也许之后会再写吧。


End file.
